


Rejection

by soldiermom1973



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, Mass Effect 1, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: Knowing what the answer will be doesn't make it hurt any less.





	Rejection

They stood in the comms room, anger and jealousy rolling off the young man in waves. Liara had seen the two humans flirt, their casual touches revealing a bond that ran deeper than friendship, but she still hoped that maybe she had misread those signs. She still hoped that maybe she had a chance with Commander Shepard. But when the young woman looked at her, the apology barely formed on her lips, Liara said she understood and slipped away before her tears flowed. All of her mental preparation was inadequate in the face of the pain Shepard's rejection left behind.


End file.
